regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 004
Recap The episode starts with Jill having just finished another la sombra story. After a brief interaction between Slade Milson & Elizabeth that ended in Slade getting slapped, there is some further banter with the Shenanigans NPC's. The party gets hired by a noble lady called Hellen as guards, minstrels, porters and travel agents. The party introduce themselves as the organization of "Lutes and Lyres". The mission is to take her to the sea up north. During the loading of the carriage justin rifles thru the belongings of Lady Hellen. Finding 2 letters written in dwarven and a bill for a total of 700 gold from the tailor in town. Getting caught in the action. Floyd Dangle tries to save the situation by stating that there is a secret organization called "the dangles" and that they sends message thru popular tailors in Bergshire. And for security reason they had check the messages. Krewbarb, the kobold king, tags along as the cart driver. The crew, on their way north, start discussing among themselves what should be noted on the invoice. Making up extra charges since the price wasn't negotiated on in the beginning. Out of nowhere blink dogs blink into existence. Catching some of the party members unaware. After a small scuffle 1 blink dogs lays dead,while 2 fled. Flyod drinks some of the blood in hope of gaining the ability of blinking. He keeps the blood inside of his stomach and randomly blinks next to Ryelline. Slade reproduces the scene and tries again and notes that he can't control the aim of the blink. With an outburst of Lady Hellen the crew starts moving again. When they do they notice Krewbarb is missing. They find him under the cart, scared. Squirrely eats the blink dogs brain and is also able to blink. On the road about a day away from Bergshire is a tavern along the road. No walls, 2 stories tall with a common room downstairs and bedrooms upstairs. And a stable with room for 6 horses. Lady Hellen seeks out Ryelline to talk. Or rather to complain about the lyre player and on a rant on racial diversity in the organisation. (Neal showing his racism for anything but a human) From this Ryelline, Slade and Manual start planning on how to burn her in a sacrifice to her deity. Floyd suggests a less criminal way to teach her a lesson. Jill and Squirrely slipped out of the tavern before any of this. Out of a package Jill takes out a mask for himself and a squirrel mask for Squirrely. They conspire to steal the letters. Jill easley climbs up to the room with the luggage take out all her letters and leaves a few calling card with of the catmafia logo. Squirly inspects the all the jewelry. And identifies the most expensive piece, a ruby necklace. They quickly take it with them, when they hear footsteps. Squirrely jumps out of the window. While Jill stays hanging on the window to peep on Lady Hellen who has a 14 hotness. And stays even further when he hears "Ah who is a good little princess". Which ends up being a white cat with a diamond studded collar. Aristotle is a female elven cat who's real name is Plato. The group comes together and decide that they need to teach Lady Hellen a lesson. They reenact "ghost of christmas past" and it goes poorly. The party didn't prepare any sound arguments or show her the error of her way. But they did succeed in scaring Lady Hellen into paying them more. And then Slade jumps her and tries to make out with her. (OMG) Jill quickly puts on their mask and tries to kick him away. Expelling the ghost of the future and tricking Lady Hellen further along. She ends up back in her bed sound asleep. In the morning they leave quickly without eating breakfast. Squirrely charms "princess" the white cat. During this, Jill casts detect magic and see's that the copper bracelet is magic. He steals it. During the duration of the spell he also notices that the ruby necklace they stole is also magical. He makes his elven female cat carry the stolen loot. While also feeding Squirrely's bird to his cat. Jill notices someone sneaking into a barn and wants to notify Ryelline. But instead finds Ryelline burning down barn/inn. He runs into the tavern and notifies the family that runs the tavern. The tavern owners blame Ryelline who they overheard talking about burning Lady Hellen. Jill hands over all his money in hope to appease them and leaves to join up the rest of the crew. The party arrive in Kurshwikk. As the reward she gives the party a pair of brass quartz earrings. Worth way less than the invoice they handed her. Squirrely abandons his pet Azuban (raccoon). He then gets a duck. Experience 1300 Exp each *Squirrely McSquirrelson to level 3 (+5 HP)(+6 HP) *Slade Milson to level 3 (+5 HP) *Ryelline the Firebringer gets exp this week and become a fire paladin! Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans *Kurshwikk Significant NPCs *Lady Hellen - Noble Lady who hires the party to escort her to Kurshwikk. Racist. Category:Shenanigans Episodes